20 stories: Nemu and Uryu
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Just cute and slightly romantic drabbles about a hardly observed couple. Hope you like!


20 facts: Nemu and Uryu

***I'm surprised no one did this yet. But anyway this was just a little something I whipped up for XxAnimeandBookloverxX. It's a simple romantic drabble, senseless but fun. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach***

* * *

1. Rain

While most people despised the rain and willed it to go away Nemu didn't. She loved the feeling of cool clear droplets hitting her skin, the crisp clean smell of it and how it seemed to wash everything clean. Plus her loves name did mean rain dragon.

2. Emotion

When most people looked at Nemu they saw an uncaring, robotic, creepy and emotionless creature. But when Uryu looked at her, he saw a young woman carefully hiding and guarding her emotions away from a cruel world.

3. Soft

Nemu loved the touch of anything soft. She liked the feel of fine cloth running across her hand, a furry and fluffy stuffed animal to squeeze or the touch of Uryu's soft hand on her's.

4. Waterfall

A certain waterfall in the woods of Karakura held a lot of precious memories for Uryu. He was glad he had chosen that spot to share his first kiss with Nemu.

5. Novel

Nemu is able to, figuratively; tear into any book given to her whether it was a complex technical manual for a super computer or abstract short stories and poems. But she had never truly enjoyed those pieces of literature. That is until she started reading novels while curled up in Uryu's arms.

6. Ironic

_Ironic._ That word had crossed Uryu's mind more than a dozen times. The thing that was most Ironic was that he, a Quincy, is in love with Nemu, a Soul Reaper. But that wasn't even the half of it; Nemu was the daughter of the man who had slaughtered most of his race including his grandfather. So basically Uryu is in love with the daughter of his grandfather's killer. Ironic huh?

7. Sweet

When in the World of the Living Nemu always sampled at least one sweet thing while she was there. So far she's tried strawberry taffy, candied peaches, caramel apples and spun sugar (which was Yachiru's absolute favorite). Though Nemu's favorite of all was the sweet taste of Uryu's lips.

8. Hurt

Uryu's been hurt before, physical or otherwise. Hell the guy's been poisoned, shot, stabbed, cut, bruised, hit, beaten, and broken. His suffered a variety of injuries (like a lopped off hand, being impaled in the stomach and having his insides crushed, just to name a few).And he's comeback from it all. But what hurts Uryu, at the very core of his heart, is seeing Nemu get hurt.

9. Sparkle

After Nemu had read the _Twilight_ series (on Rukia and Rangiku's suggestion) she viewed vampires in a different light. But what she saw really interesting was the fact that the pale vampires _sparkled_ in the sunlight. From then on Nemu would occasionally picture Uryu standing in that clearing like Edward and glittering in the light. Though Uryu could probably make sparkling in the sun look more masculine and noble.

10. Parents

If there was one thing Nemu and Uryu had in common it was their parents. Both having to grow up without knowing or even having mothers, along with uncaring and more then vile fathers. Uryu and Nemu both vowed that if they ever became parents, they would be better than the people forced to raise them.

11. Tulips

Different flowers have different meanings, some romantic, some sentimental and some unpleasant. Nemu didn't have a favorite flower or care what the meaning behind the flower was. That was until she found a small vase of red tulips on her desk along with a note. _Tulips: declaration of love...my love to you._ Nemu didn't need to ask who they were from, just where to get red chrysanthemums.*

12. Dress

Sewing may not be the most masculine of hobbies, Uryu will admit that. There were times that sewing proven to be a useful skill. For example, making a one of a kind dress for his girlfriend's birthday.

13. Lantern

Lanterns lit the traveler's path as she walks down the beaten, yet decorated lane. The softly glowing lanterns hung from the branches above casting their colorful splashes of light. She continued walking down and finally reaching the end, at the lakes edge. Nemu could only smile gleefully as she walked up to the bespectacled teen standing under a tall tree covered in colorful lanterns. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. The lantern light gently lit the faces of both lovers as their lips touched.

14. Melody

They music soothes the savage beast. Or in this entirely different case spark the flame in the hearts of two young people in love. Uryu had had no idea how melodious and relaxing Nemu sounded when she sang. The notes, words, pitches and melody that came from her were absolutely remarkable to the lucky listener...which Uryu was.

15. Jewels

If anyone looked at Nemu or Uryu's eyes they would see that they looked like gemstones, emerald green and sapphire blue. A bit of a coincidence that those are the same two jewels on Nemu's wedding ring.

16. Language

Uryu had found the German language fascinating and enjoyable to learn. Of course after he said 'I love you' to Nemu in German and after she had passionately kissed him, Uryu found a new reason to love that language.

17. Ribbon

When Nemu was fighting against a Hollow part of her braid had been chopped off by said creature. She wasn't a narcissist like Yumichika so she didn't freak out about the loss, though it did pain her a bit. After the fight Uryu had provided a solution. It was a wonder how a white ribbon could make a lopsided braid look nice.

18. Altar

Standing up at that altar, Uryu had never felt more alone. There were dozens of other people standing around him, friends mostly, all finely dressed and he was in a packed church. It wasn't until he saw Nemu walking towards him in a beautiful white dress. When she reached the altar he knew that they wouldn't be doing anything alone, they had each other.

19. Silence

Neither of them needed to say much to express their feelings for one another. Gentle caresses, soft whispers, and compassionate gazes were all they needed. Whoever said 'silence is golden' may have been onto something.

20. Souls

"_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -Emily Bront__ë_

Two souls bonded by love will remain together. Not people, the past or time itself can tear them apart, life and death mean nothing to two love bound souls and their unbreakable connection. They may come from two completely sides, but their souls and hearts are the same...they were meant for each other.

* * *

***Done and done! A note on # 11 red tulips mean 'declaration of love' while red chrysanthemums mean 'I love you'. I picked those because Uryu was born in November and the flower for that month is the chrysanthemum. (Get it?) Most of them were pointless drabbles that spawned from my mind. **

**Review? I really don't care if you do for this one. Though my other pieces of work, it wouldn't hurt you to check them out.***


End file.
